guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Probleme?!
Bin nun wahrlich keiner von denen, die zur damals gekommenen Zeit immer in Bezug auf zu Guttenberg gesagt haben, wir haben andere und größere Probleme (tote Soldaten in Afghanistan bringt ein Krieg leider mit sich – jedoch nicht, um vom kriminellen Verhalten eines Ministers abzulenken). Jetzt ist es aber so, dass wir wirklich andere Probleme haben. Japan, ich hoffe noch, obwohl ich keine Hoffnung mehr habe. Unsere Kanzlerin behauptet, nach bestem wissenschaftlichen Gewissen sei dies nicht antizipierbar gewesen und daher müsse jetzt alles neu geprüft und überdacht werden – von Laufzeitverlängerung will sie auf einmal nichts mehr wissen. Damit erklärt sie aus meiner Sicht einen Großteil der bundesdeutschen Öffentlichkeit und Bevölkerung, der aus gutem Grund schon lange gegen die Kernenergie ist, für unwissenschaftlich (aus meiner Sicht für dumm). Mal schauen, was sie uns in drei Monaten erzählt – ich jedenfalls gebe etwas auf das Staatsorganisationsrecht und bin entsetzt, wie diese Regierung offenbar meint, sich aus wahlpolitischem Kalkül über Recht, Gesetz und Verfassung hinwegsetzen zu können. So volkswirtschaftlich katastrophal war der Ausstieg von Rot-Grün nicht einmal ansatzweise vorgesehen. Libyen, ich danke Spanien und Italien (ja, Italien) und insbesondere Groß- Britannien, vor allem aber Frankreich, während ich „Pudding- Merkel“ (Jakob Augstein) mehr und mehr verachte. Zu Guttenberg ist ein Fall für die Staatsanwaltschaft (ich habe ihn angezeigt), bestimmt jedoch nicht für weitere öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit – wir haben andere Probleme. (Benutzer Kleiner Muck) ---- Richtig, zu Guttenberg schreibt nicht Weltgeschichte; Merkel: Von Japan lernen, heißt Sicherheit lernen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IALgZz02it4 oder anders: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJXKmeTzC0I 195.46.44.2 20:54, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ---- Verdammt traurig, wohl wahr (nicht bezogen auf zu Guttenberg) :-( (Benutzer: 78.43.215.200) ---- @ Kleiner Muck: Ehrlich gesagt, zeigt mir Dein obiges Posting einmal mehr, dass Du nicht den geringsten Bezug zur General-Thematik 'Suche nach Plagiaten in wissenschaftlichen Publikationen' hast, sondern dass Du lediglich aufgrund der enormen medialen Aufmerksamkeit, die der Affäre Guttenberg zuteil wurde, hier im Forum gelandet bist. Schließlich hast Du auch an anderer Stelle nichts Konstruktives beigetragen, sondern hier eher Deine persönlichen Befindlichkeiten breit getreten (siehe Deine Postings im Thread: Ich bin CDU-Mitglied und wertkonservativ! Aber auch ich bin sauer!), und Du ignorierst nach wie vor die Forenregel, Deine Beiträge zu signieren. Also versuch jetzt bitte erst gar nicht, hier eine Diskussion darüber loszutreten zu wollen, ob sich die am GuttenPlag Wiki und diesem Forum beteiligten Personen nicht besser anderen Themen zuwenden sollten. Es wird nämlich von denjenigen, die ein ernsthaftes Interesse an diesem Projekt haben u. ihr diesbezügliches Engagement nicht mehr unter Beweis zu stellen brauchen, längst darüber diskutiert, ob und wie es hier weitergehen soll. Wenn es Dich persönlich nun, nachdem der Rummel um Guttenberg erst mal gelaufen ist, offenbar 'zu neuen Ufern' zieht, wünsche ich Dir gute Reise & viel Spaß an anderer Stelle! -- Mr. Nice 01:05, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) @ Mr. Nice: „…sondern dass Du lediglich aufgrund der enormen medialen Aufmerksamkeit, die der Affäre Guttenberg zuteil wurde, hier im Forum gelandet bist…“ Wie bist Du denn auf den Wirtschaftsminister, dann Verteidigungsminister, dann ohne Dr. und jetzt nur noch Baron aufmerksam geworden? „…'Suche nach Plagiaten in wissenschaftlichen Publikationen'…“ Hast Du Recht, habe ich mich nicht im Geringsten daran beteiligt. „…sondern hier eher Deine persönlichen Befindlichkeiten breit getreten…“ Dachte immer, dies sei der Sinn eines Forums. „…die ein ernsthaftes Interesse an diesem Projekt haben u. ihr diesbezügliches Engagement nicht mehr unter Beweis zu stellen brauchen…“ Stimmt, haben auch meinen Respekt! „…Du ignorierst nach wie vor die Forenregel, Deine Beiträge zu signieren…“ Ist meiner Ungeübtheit geschuldet, weiß nicht, was ich drücken muss. Bin aber stets eingeloggt, wenn ich schreibe. „…Also versuch jetzt bitte erst gar nicht, hier eine Diskussion darüber loszutreten zu wollen, ob sich die am GuttenPlag Wiki und diesem Forum beteiligten Personen nicht besser anderen Themen zuwenden sollten…“ Möge ein jeder nach seiner Fassons glücklich werden! „…wünsche ich Dir gute Reise & viel Spaß an anderer Stelle!...“ Nehm´ ich Dir nicht ab. Dein Beitrag ist absolut unwissenschaftlich und weder theoretisch oder normativ noch empirisch fundiert. Du lieferst nicht eine einzige Begründung oder ein Beispiel und verlierst Dich in formal leeren Floskeln. Hast Du ein persönliches Problem mit mir, obwohl Du mich nicht kennst? Sorry, aber wenn Du so ´deutlich´ wirst, nehm ich es mir auch heraus. Kleiner Muck --------------------- *einmisch* Hallo. Ich hab hier so lange minute/tage/woche verbracht und denke, wir ABSCHAUM haben einfach ausgedient. MrNice kann persönlich nix dran ändern, er/sie ist kein Admin. "ES" geht halt irgendwie und -wo weiter. Wenn Du dich für andere Themen als für den kranken Baron interessierst, gibts halt andere Foren. Z.b. Atom usw. Dort kannst Du wirklich hilfreich sein: http://nuklear.wikia.com/wiki/Unfall_Kernkraftwerk_Fukushima_I Ansonsten, nimm´s nicht so persönlich, die Guttilemminge sind ÜBERALL.......... LG 85.177.166.204 03:41, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ansonsten hier, falls DU zu Hause freien Platz hast: http://www.couchsurfing.org/group.html?gid=39772 .... ich vermute, dass sowohl mr. nice als auch kleiner muck nicht nur eine meinung, sondern auch eine haltung haben - wohlan.... --195.46.44.2 03:58, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) .... @ 85.177.166.204: Thanks, da couch thing seems great! L.G. Kleiner Muck Und Tschüss, Begründung (im Gegensatz zu "Mr. Nice" u.a.): Selbstverliebte "Kunden" ohne Blick für´s Wesentliche – die Welt brennt (rein subjektives Werturteil - ätsch). Unterstützt die Staatsanwaltschaft, oder lasst´s halt einfach bleiben. You still askin´, why me nigger hooligan? Hanns-Moritz Simeon Duncker. @ admin: Wie kann ich meinen Account beenden? Danke vorab, Kleiner Muck. .... warum? --195.46.44.2 23:08, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) .... Weil ich ein "Wanderer" bin und Menschen nicht verstehe (mich selbst vielleicht am Wenigsten), lol "Lebba geht weidar" (Steppi). ..... nun denn;-) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RnhEef-2fPY --195.46.44.2 00:01, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ..... ich schmeiß mich weg ,-) (Kleiner Muck) Bevor Mr. Nice Spuren verwischt eine Kopie aus dem Pseudo-Juristen-Beitrag: "Hallo, habe den letzten Eintrag von Kleiner Muck wieder gelöscht. a) Das Interview mit Dr. jur. Frank Bräutigam wird hier bereits erwähnt b) die Facebook-Seite, auf die er verweist, bringt ansonsten nichts zum hier behandelten Thema 3) Seine persönlichen Kommentare haben in der Material-Liste nichts zu suchen -- Mr. Nice 00:19, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ... @ Mr. Nice: Sie sind ein rechtswissenschaftlicher Volllaihe, daher nehme ich Ihnen Ihr Urteil nicht übel. Das nächste Mal fragen Sie einfach jemand, der sich mit so etwas auskennt. Bezweifle darüber hinaus aufs Stärkste, dass Sie alle Kommentare im Link gelesen haben. Diesen Kommentar können Sie gerne wieder löschen, würde zu Ihrem rechtswissenschaftlichen Sachverstand und Ihrem Demokratieverständnis passen (darf sehr gerne auch wieder an die Admins weitergeleitet werden)." Habe seine Freundinn übrigens nie wissentlich angemacht. Nochmals liebe Admins, wie lösche ich meinen Account? H-M Duncker" *http://frag.wikia.com/wiki/Wie_kann_man_sein_Benutzerkonto_bei_Wikia_wieder_l%C3%B6schen --178.112.205.128 06:17, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nur nochmal zu Absicherung eine Kopie aus "Juristische Aspekte & Aufarbeitung des 'Casus Guttenberg'": @ Mr. Nice: Welch noble Geste, ich habe Ihnen auf den Knien entgegen zu rutschen und mein Antlitz dabei weit von Ihnen abzuwenden. Bitte verschieben Sie mich unwissenden Bauern dahin wo ich hingehöre. Wenn Sie wiedergeben könnten, was im irrelevanten „Link“ über den Betrug geschrieben wurde, würde ich Sie wieder für einen ernst zu nehmenden Kommunikationspartner halten – lieber schnell löschen, bevor Ihnen etwas über den Kopf wächst. Sie verlieren sich abermals in leeren formalen Floskeln, anstatt auf den Inhalt des von Ihnen gelöschten Links einzugehen. Es wäre Ihnen sonst eventuell auch aufgefallen, dass ich aus gutem Grunde kein gutes Haar an den Äußerungen des Herrn Dr. jur. Frank Bräutigam gelassen habe (dessen Äußerungen werden hier ja nicht gelöscht) und Aspekte angeführt habe, die auch in der rechtswissenschaftlichen Diskussion noch nicht bedacht wurden. Habe mich über Sie sehr geärgert und daher verleiten lassen, hier nochmals zu schreiben. Wie ich meinen Account wieder lösche, konnten oder wollten mir übrigens auch die Admins bisher nicht mitteilen. In einer offenen und demokratischen Gesellschaft scheint mir überall gerade Platz und Ihr Problem erschließt sich mir nicht – es ist mir mittlerweile auch egal. Kleiner Muck.